forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Strahd von Zarovich
| aliases = | nicknames = The Devil Strahd | true name = | home = Barovia | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Vampire Human | ethnicity = | occupation = Count | age = | patron deity = | languages = Abyssal, Common, Draconic, Elvish, Giant, Infernal | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Barov von Zarovich Ravenovia von Zarovich | spouses = | siblings = Sergei von Zarovich Sturm von Zarovich | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = Chaotic evil | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Lawful evil | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Lawful evil | challenge35 = 15 | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = Lawful evil | challenge5e = 15 | class5e = | refs5e = }} }} Count '''Strahd von Zarovich' was a vampire and the dark lord of the valley of Barovia, one of the Domains of Dread located in a remote corner of the Shadowfell. Relationships During his many centuries of imprisonment in Barovia, Strahd became acquainted with several visitors from Toril, including the sun elf vampire Jander Sunstar, with whom Strahd formed a long-lasting relationship, and Volothamp Geddarm, who briefly visited Barovia at the behest of Elminster Aumar. History In his youth, Strahd was a prince and a conqueror. After settling down in the recently conquered valley of Barovia, beginning to feel the weight of middle age, sometime before the 11 century DR Strahd forged a pact with the Dark Powers of the Shadowfell in order to achieve immortality. The pact involved the murder of his brother Sergei von Zarovich so that Strahd could take Sergei's wife Tatyana, with whom he had fallen madly in love. The pact inadvertently caused the death of Tatyana and ended up turning Strahd into a vampire. The entire valley was swept into the Shadowfell and turned into a prison from which he could never escape. In the , Jander encountered Anna, a fragment of Tatyana's soul who had been trapped in an asylum in Waterdeep for almost a century. After years looking after her and failing to turn her into a vampire to prevent her death, in the , Jander was transported to Barovia by the Dark Powers, vowing to take revenge upon whoever had been responsible for her fate. There, he befriended Strahd, then still an inexperienced vampire, and, over more than 25 years, taught him much of his vampiric skills, including the ability to communicate with and control animals. After discovering the true nature of Strahd, Jander attempted to destroy him, but ended up only severely injuring him. He threw himself into the sun to end his misery afterwards, but, instead of dying, was transported to the adjacent domain of Forlorn. In the late 15 century DR, Strahd confronted Minsc, Boo, Delina, Krydle, Shandie, and Nerys in an attempt to recover a locket that once belonged to Tatyana, the love of Strahd's life. The locket had the power to free the companions from Barovia, narrowly escaping the vampire's wrath. Appendix Appearances :;Adventures: ::Curse of Strahd :;Novels: ::Vampire of the Mists :;Comics: ::Shadows of the Vampire :;Video Games: ::Ravenloft: Strahd's Possession • Idle Champions of the Forgotten Realms :;Board Games: ::Betrayal at Baldur's Gate External Links * Strahd von Zarovich article at the Ravenloft Wiki. * References Category:Inhabitants of the Shadowfell Category:Inhabitants of the Domains of Dread Category:Inhabitants of Barovia Category:Vampires Category:Ravenloft